


Lust

by boilnyaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Crime, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, PLEASE READ NOTES FOR MORE INFORMATION, Stalker!Suna, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boilnyaa/pseuds/boilnyaa
Summary: “Rintarou Suna, was it?”“Yes sir”“and what happened exactly?”“He injured two students from class 2-2 and murdered one student from class 2-1, Somehow slit a student’s throat”“what about the weapon?”“He used scissors, sir.”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings (please read):
> 
> -Gore and blood  
> -Illness and disorder  
> -Mention of nsfw stuff (there won’t be any nsfw scenes)  
> -Death  
> -Needles and syringe  
> -Medication  
> -Stalking  
> -Broken bones
> 
> ——
> 
> Follow my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/boilnyaa) to interact!! ;D

“Rintarou Suna, was it?”

“Yes sir”

“and what happened exactly?”

“He injured two students from class 2-2 and murdered one student from class 2-1, Somehow slit a student’s throat”

“what about the weapon?”

“He used scissors, sir.” The man answers, “Where is he now?” The detective asks, “In the room, Sir” 

The detective sighs, He heads to the room and shuts the door. Finding Suna sitting down. His hands cuffed together. The detective sits down across the male. “Rintarou Suna” He calls.

“That’s me, chief” Suna giggles, The detective stares at him. What the fuck? “Uhm, Okay uh. Can you tell me the whole story.. on what’s goin’ on between ya and Osamu Miya?” He asks, Waiting for an Answer. Suna looks up at him smiling widely. 

“Sure” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

2 months ago

“Suna” Osamu called, tugging onto the other's shirt. Suna hummed in response. “class is over” Osamu stated, pointing at the clock. “right” Suna awakened.

“did ya sleep well?” Osamu asked, walking out of the classroom. “yeah but everyone was noisy” Suna complained, “Ya should stop stayin’ up late it’s not healthy for ya” Osamu assured, pulling out a bag of chips. Suna hummed, he really didn’t care about his health. 

He would stay up all night being a creep and stalking Osamu’s social media. sometimes he would look at pictures or read old messages. His younger sister somewhat called it obsession. But what does his sister know? she’s only 10. Suna didn’t think of it as an obsession. it was just a crush to him. just a dumb high school crush.

At first, it was a normal crush. He would get nervous when Osamu was around. Then he would stalk his social media. But then, it gets weirder Sometimes, He would “accidentally” take Osamu’s clothes back home. so he could sniff it all night until Osamu’s scent was gone. but it gets weirder. 

He would masturbate to his best friend’s scent. He would make his dirty scenarios take over him. “It’s normal. It’s just a high school crush” He thought.

“Want some?” Osamu offered, opening the bag of chips. “yeah” Suna took, “Is that the new kind?” Suna asked, “oh yeah! It was new when I saw it in the store. I never tasted the wasabi ones so I might buy a few today” Osamu explained.

wow he must love food a lot. even Suna is jealous. 

“Wanna sleep over tonight? we can watch movies” Suna asked, Osamu swallowed the chips. “Sure” 

“can we go to the store first?” Osamu asked, tugging Suna’s shirt.

“yeah”

.  
.  
.

“I hate math so much…” Suna complained, resting his forehead on the table. “It’s so complicated” Osamu added, “Should we just watch a movie?” Suna asked, “Yeah, Let’s do that” Osamu agreed, He stood up and dragged his backpack out of the way. “You choose a movie, I'll get popcorn. you can find movies on netflix” Suna ordered, handing Osamu the remote then leaves the room. 

Osamu turns the tv on then searches for a movie. They both wanted to watch a horror movie so he picked one. He places the remote down then looks around the room out of curiosity. He looks at the shelves. It was filled with books and figures. 

Suna reads? can’t imagine that, Osamu thought. He let out a chuckle. He knows Suna isn’t the type of guy who would read books. He probably got these books from his family and just put it there as a decoration to look smart. 

Osamu turns around and finds his jacket hanging behind Suna’s door. “Oh that's my jacket” Osamu stated, snatching the jacket. “Rin!!” Osamu called, “I found my jacket. you must’ve mixed them up or somethin’ “ Osamu chuckled, “ohh yeah” Suna chuckled awkwardly.

“I kept forgetting to bring it to you, sorry” Suna apologized, “It’s fine” Osamu stated, He folds his jacket then places it on the counter. 

“The popcorns ready let me get it” 

They both sat down and started the movie. 18 minutes into the movie and Osamu is already clinging into Suna’s arm. He liked horror movies but he would still get scared. While Osamu was so focused on the movie. Suna was going through gay panic. His thoughts were taking over him. it was bad.

Osamu Miya clinging into Rintarou Suna? Is this a dream? 

Suna’s heart was pounding so fast. His face was red and he felt the room temperature raised. He doesn’t know what to do. He can smell Osamu’s scent. 

Osamu smells nice. I wonder what he uses to smell nice, Suna thought. He doesn’t want to scare Osamu but he’s really panicking. What if he gets turned on by just smelling Osamu’s scent like the other nights? This is bad. This is REALLY bad. This isn’t the good time to get turned on—

fuck

“I need to go to the bathroom” Suna panicked, “Should I stop the movie and wait?” Osamu asked, “no no you can continue watching” Suna stated, He stood up then sprinted to the bathroom. slamming the door shut.

30 minutes in and Suna gets out of the bathroom. “took you so long” 

“ah yeah” Suna chuckled, “sorry” he apologized. “don’t be, Anyways I’m tired” Osamu yawned, “You can sleep with me in bed” Suna reminded.

Osamu flops down on bed, Letting out a big long sigh. “well, g’night, Rin” Osamu yawned, “Goodnight” Suna responded.

a few minutes later Suna carefully lays down next to Osamu who has already fallen asleep. He carefully places his palm on Osamu’s arm. pressing his chest against Osamu’s back. resting his head close to the other’s neck. The hot breath hitting Osamu’s neck. 

“you smell so nice,” Suna whispered, sniffing the other’s hair. “What shampoo do you use?” Suna asked, still keeping his tone down. “I really like you, ‘Samu… I get so jealous of the fact you love food more than me. Sometimes, I wish I was food. so you can love me more. My sister said it was an obsession but.. I don’t think it is. I think It’s just a highschool crush.” Suna whispered, slowly caressing Osamu’s chest.

“I wanna stay like this forever..” Suna mumbled, Rubbing his cheek against Osamu’s shoulder. 

It’s just a highschool crush.

.  
.  
.

“You like who again?” Atsumu repeated, “your brother, dimwit” Suna cussed, “I mean it was kinda expected” Ginjima stated, “Am I THAT obvious?” Suna asked, glaring at Ginjima. “I mean” Ginjima breathed, “Yer always starin’ at him” Atsumu added, “Yeah” Ginjima agreed.

“Do you think he likes someone?” Suna asked, “I don’t think so” Atsumu groaned, “I’m not sure” Ginjima mumbled.

“I can ask him for ya” Atsumu mentioned, “What if he asks why?” Suna asked, “I don’t think Osamu would ask that question, he's oblivious” Ginjima chuckled.

“That’s true.” Suna mumbled.

“Hey guys” Osamu called, Sitting down at the bench next to his twin. “Samu” Atsumu called, “Do ya like someone?” Atsumu asked, Both Suna and Ginjima were startled. Why would he ask Osamu that NOW??

“no, not really” Osamu answered.

oh.

everyone went silent. Ginjima and Atsumu awkwardly look at Suna. “I brought food for you guys” Osamu mentioned, handing all three a chocolate bar.

Suna didn’t eat the bar, he just kept it in his pockets. “We should head back to practice,” Suna reminded, He gets up and walks to the gymnasium. Osamu gets up and follows Suna. Leaving both Ginjima and Atsumu behind. They walk into the locker room and start changing their uniforms.

Suna and Osamu’s backs were facing each other. While Osamu was taking his shirt off. Suna slowly pulls out his phone and takes a picture of Osamu’s revealing back then immediately putting his phone in his pockets. 

can’t wait to look at that picture all night, Suna thought. He puts his clothes on then sits down on the bench. “let’s go,” Osamu stated, standing still. “You can go ahead, I need to tie my shoes,” Suna mentioned, Osamu nodded, then walked out of the locker room.

Once Osamu’s presence disappeared from Suna’s sight. Suna immediately gets up and opens Osamu’s locker.

I wonder what he has in his bag, Suna thought, going through Osamu’s bag.

The first thing he pulls out of the bag is Osamu’s boxers. Lovely, Suna thought. He puts the cloth close to his nose then sniffs it. 

“Smells just like him” He whispered, He closes the locker room then hides Osamu’s boxers in his own bag. Slamming the locker shut. He then walks out of the room and continues with his day at practice, staring and admiring Osamu.

.  
.  
.

Suna:  
Atsumu I need ur help

Atsumu looks at his screen then groans, “Who is it?” Ginjima asked, “It’s suna, again” Atsumu groaned, “Answer him,” Ginjima reminded.

Atsumu:  
What?

Suna:   
Can u do something for me?

Atsumu:  
yeah yeah just say it

Suna:  
u might find it weird

Atsumu raises his eyebrows, “Weird?” Ginjima repeated, resting his chin on Atsumu’s shoulder. reading the chat.

Suna:  
can u record Osamu saying my name? repeatedly? 

“what the fuck” Atsumu cussed, “oh that’s weird” Ginjima mumbled.

Atsumu:  
ew

Suna:  
shut up and do it

Atsumu:  
no why would I do that?? that’s so weird suna

Suna:  
atsumu please

Atsumu:  
what’s gotten into ya?? Why do you even want that??

“why would he ask for that?” Ginjima asked, sitting down. “Dunno..” Atsumu shrugged.

Suna:  
I just need it

“ah” Ginjima moaned, “what?” Atsumu asked, turning to Ginjima. “I think I know what he’s up to” Ginjima mumbled, “what is it?” Atsumu asked, placing his phone down. “I don’t think I can assume it!! but It’s just a guess” Ginjima assured, “I think he wants the audio to masturbate to it..” Ginjima mumbled, Atsumu looked at Ginjima then started typing.

Atsumu:  
u are NOT doin weird shit to samu’s audio u weirdo

Suna:  
Atsumu please

Atsumu:   
Why don’t u get the audio for yerself?? 

Suna:   
omg just do it

Atsumu:  
god fine 

Suna:  
thanks

Atsumu puts his phone down. “Are you actually doing it?” Ginjima asked, “Yeah, unless if you want Suna annoying us” Atsumu groaned, “This is getting weird” Ginjima mumbled, “Yeah….”

.  
.  
.

Atsumu got the audio for Suna. He didn’t want to, But he also didn’t want Suna annoying him and Gin. 

Suna thanked Atsumu so many times it was really weird. It was new to Atsumu. Suna NEVER and he means NEVER acted like this. Suna was bowing his head down and thanking Atsumu over and over just because Atsumu sent him a 15 seconds audio. It was really new.

That night, Suna stayed up and listened to that audio. earphones in full audio. listening to it repeatedly. and the rest. Only god knows what happened that night.

.  
.  
.

Two months have passed, Osamu’s stuff has been going missing. It was pretty weird. no one knows what’s going on.

“I wanna show you something,” Suna mentioned, “what is it?” Ginjima asked, “It’s in my room so wanna come over to see?” Suna answered, “Yeah sure” Ginjima nodded.

The two walked in the building. Ginjima wonders what Suna wanted to show him. is it a school project? a game? He watches Suna unlock his bedroom door. “Gin” Suna called, Ginjima hummed in response.

“Promise me” Suna whispered, “Promise me you won’t tell a single soul about what I’m about to show you?” Suna whispered, He was trembling. He looked awful. “I promise…” Ginjima hesitated, Suna nodded then pushes the door open. They both walked in the room. “So, what did you want to show me?” Ginjima asked.

“this”

Ginjima’s eyes widened, What the fuck? He looked closer into the big closet. Suna really fucking lost his mind. He’s gone insane.

“What do you think?” Suna trembled, He’s fucking gone insane. “It’s… nice..” Ginjima lied, “Do you think I can get more stuff for it?” Suna chuckled creepily, “Uh huh… yeah…” Ginjima hesitated.

Fuck, He really wants to leave. “I think I should go!!” Ginjima panicked, “I have a test tomorrow and I really need to study!!” Ginjima mentioned, “Oh okay” Suna nodded, He even sounded weird. 

“Cya tomorrow!” Ginjima cheered, walking back. “Keep your promise” Suna reminded, “Will do” Ginjima hesitated.

Fuck, This is so fucking creepy:

Ginjima ran, He ran out of the house so fast. He needs to tell Atsumu. This is getting out of hand. 

“ATSUMU” Ginjima shouted, barging into Atsumu’s room. “Huh?? what? gin? are ya okay?” Atsumu asked, He got up. “IT’S SUNA” Ginjima was breathless. He crouched down to take deep breath’s . “breathe…” Atsumu reminded, Patting Ginjima’s back.

“what happened?” Atsumu asked, “Suna, He’s gone insane” Ginjima mentioned, “What? why? what did he say?” Atsumu asked.

Ginjima sat down and explained the first part of the story, He told Atsumu not to tell ANYONE about this because he’s fucking scared.

“What was in the closet?” Atsumu asked, “There were… pictures of Osamu.. sticked to the wall.. There were so many pictures of him. a picture of Osamu sleeping, shirtless, taking a shower, just so many pictures of Osamu. some pictures were taken from the window… And there was a shrine..” Ginjima explained.

“A shrine??” Atsumu repeated, Fuck. he’s scared. “A fucking shrine.. of Osamu’s missing stuff. His boxers, His USED bandaids. It was all of the missing stuff Osamu mentioned before…” Ginjima explained, “what the fuck…” Atsumu whispered, He placed his hands on his head. “what do we do…?” Ginjima asked, “We have to confront Suna about this.. He’s gone insane, gin..” Atsumu stated.

“Those two fuckin’ months, He’s been actin’ like he hasn’t stolen shit from ‘Samu..” Atsumu groaned, “This is bad,” Ginjima stated. “we gotta put an end to this. we have to confront him. we have to tell ‘Samu about this..” Atsumu mentioned.

“tell me what?” Osamu asked, He leaned on the door frame. He was clearly confused. Osamu’s presence startled the two. “Uhm… ‘Samu” Atsumu called, Osamu hummed in response. “It’s Suna…” Ginjima mentioned, “what about him?” Osamu asked.

“He’s gone insane… ‘Samu” 

.  
.  
.

“what the fuck” Osamu cursed, clearly petrified for his life and best friend. Suna is just a close friend to Osamu, nothing more.

“What should we do?” Osamu hesitated, “I don’t know.. I don’t think confronting him is a good idea” Ginjima reminded, “Why?” Atsumu asked.

“well… He looked like he was going to attack me or something when he showed me the closet.. He was shaking. He had dark circles under his eyes. I mean, He always has dark circles but it’s much worse…” Ginjima explained, The twins got shivers. This shit is bad.

“I’m scared, fuck..” Osamu blurted, His heart was pounding fast. Atsumu places his hand on his twin’s shoulder, “Samu” Atsumu called, “It’ll be okay” Atsumu assured the other. “C’mon let’s get ya somethin’ to eat, kay?” Atsumu asked, pulling Osamu up with him. “Gin?” Atsumu called, “Comin” Ginjima stood up.

The three went out to eat dinner together. Try to calm down. They made sure to assure Osamu that They’ll be there to help him and put a stop to this problem. While the three were together, Suna was sitting at home. Scrolling through Osamu’s social media to see if there’s any updates.

The last time Osamu updated his social media was around April. Suna looks at the date on the bottom corner of his computer. “It’s September” Suna mumbled, Kicking his feet. “I wonder what ‘Samu is doing right now” Suna whispered to himself, “Is he taking a shower?” Suna asked himself.

“Is he sleeping?”

“Is he eating?”

“What is ‘Samu doing?”

“oh”

“I should call him”

Suna’s smile grows wide as he grabs his phone, clearly excited to hear Osamu’s voice. “Oh how I missed you, baby” Suna mumbled as he scrolls through his contact list. He then calls Osamu. 

“Guys” Osamu hesitated, His eyes widened as he stared at his screen. “what?” Atsumu asked, leaning in. “Fuck” Ginjima cursed, “What should we do?” Osamu asked, He’s fucking scared. “Don’t answer him. Turn off your phone” Atsumu advised, Osamu immediately turns off his phone then places it down on the table. “Okay, for now let’s just eat dinner… and not answer Suna’s phone calls, okay? for now” Ginjima advised.

“huh”

Suna sat still while his phone was making a long loud beep. “Samu?” Suna called, looking at his screen. He stood up and put his hoodie on, shoving his phone inside his pockets as he walked out of his house. 

Is he busy? I should check up on him, Suna thought as he started jogging his way to the Miya’s household. He rings the doorbell and waits for someone to answer.

The door clicks open.

“Ah… Ms, Miya” Suna called, “Suna? What are ya doin’ here? Osamu and Atsumu aren’t here.. They went out with Ginjima. I thought ya were with em?” Ms, Miya explained, “Ah… no I didn’t know… Do you perhaps know where they went?” Suna asked, clearly mad. His blood was boiling. Why wouldn’t they invite him? Why wouldn’t Osamu invite him? why?

“Ah.. no I don’t I’m sorry.. would you like a jacket? it’s pretty cold and yer hoodie is pretty thin” Ms, Miya asked, She was concerned for Suna’s health. Of course she is, Suna is friends with her sons. She should be concerned for her son's friends health too.

“no no I’m good, Thank you” Suna smiled, “Well, Doyya want to wait for the boys to come here? you can stay in their rooms” Ms, Miya offered, Suna stood for a moment.

Should I? he thought.

“Sure”

.  
.  
.

“Ma, we’re home” Atsumu shouted excitedly, “Welcome back” Ms, Miya welcomed, “Hello, Ms, Miya!!” Ginjima called, “Welcome, Gin” Ms, Miya smiled widely, “Your friend Suna is waiting for ya boys” Ms, Miya added.

what.

The boys’ eyes widened, All there stood there frozen. Suna is here? Fuck. “He’s in the room waitin’ oh also I’m headin’ to get groceries so you boys have fun” Ms,Miya stated, putting on her shoes and walking out of the house.

Osamu gulped, They’re all screwed. Atsumu grips on the doorknob and clicks the door open. “Suna?” He called. 

Suna got startled, He immediately stood up and turned to the boys. “guys” He hesitated, Osamu looked over behind Suna. He was holding his clothes. “That’s my shirt” Osamu pointed out, “Ah yeah.. I was going to fold it… it was on the ground…” Suna hesitated, He was clearly lying.

“Suna… did you sleep?” Ginjima asked, He was concerned for his friend's health. “Ye..yeah I d- I did” Suna stuttered, He twitched uncontrollably.

They’re fucking screwed.

“Why are ya here” Atsumu asked, showing dominance. “I just wanted to see you guys” Suna grunted, “Can I have my shirt back?” Osamu chuckled awkwardly, He took a few steps closer but got held back by Atsumu. 

“U-uhm sure…” Suna nodded, He locked his gaze on Osamu, extending his arm towards Osamu. Suna’s expression completely changed when he looked at Osamu. He looked more excited.. happier and a bit lewd which was really weird.

Osamu gulped and grabbed his shirt. Suna extends his finger to feel the others warm hand. Osamu hesitated then pulled away.

“Suna” Ginjima called, Suna looked at him. His expression changed. It went back to the old blunt and cold expression. “Can I talk to you outside?” Ginjima asked, “Sure… gin” Suna nodded, They both left the twins alone in the room.

When the door was shut the twins look at each other with fear and confusion in their eyes. “What’s Gin thinking? He’s fuckin’ insane” Atsumu asked, He was worried for Gin. What if Suna does something bad to him?

“Osamu we have to do somethin’ bout this” Atsumu reminded, “I don’t know what to do” Osamu breathed, “He looked so fucking horrible…” Osamu felt bad. He really doesn’t know what to do. His friend is going insane because of him. 

“Why are you here?” Ginjima asked, “I wanted to see ‘Samu.. why would you ask that” Suna twitched, “Suna” Ginjima called, “Yer fuckin’ insane. you do realize nothin’s goin ta happen if ya keep actin’ like a creep” Ginjima snapped, He has to end this. If he doesn’t do anything then both of his friends will be in danger and maybe even Atsumu. 

“What do you mean?” Suna asked, staring down at Ginjima. “Osamu loves me,” He added. 

Huh? Ginjima thought, He took a deep breath. “He loves you as a friend, ” Ginjima reminded.

Suna froze for a moment. He clenched his fists then stared down at Ginjima with a cold and blunt expression. His blood was boiling. “Stop this” Ginjima mumbled, “Yer goin’ insane and for what? unrequited love?” Ginjima snapped, “This isn’t good for ya. not even ‘Samu. yer hurting yerself and Osamu.” Ginjima reminded, “Yer scarin’ him” 

“no”

“I’m not scaring him.. He loves me.. Osamu loves me” Suna mumbled, “What…” Ginjima whispered, “Osamu and I….” Suna mumbled, “We’re dating” Suna smiled widely.

He’s gone insane, Ginjima thought. 

“We’re boyfriends.. We’re in love.. We’re gonna get married soon you know? Did you know that Gin? Me and Samu…. We’re getting married soon” Suna laughed uncontrollably, Ginjima takes a few steps back. This is getting creepier. “I planned our wedding.. and where we should live… should we get a dog or a cat? huh Gin? do you think ‘Samu likes dogs?” Suna twitched, He was grunting, Ticking, and making weird noises. He was sweating so badly. He looked so pale. 

That’s not Suna... not at all… That’s not him.. Everyone knows who’s the real Suna.

“Oi” Suna called bluntly, “Answer me” He added, “Huh?” Ginjima confused, “I asked you a fucking question” Suna snapped, He walked to Ginjima and grabbs him by his shirt collar. “S-Suna—“ Ginjima hesitated, “OI” Atsumu shouted, pushing Suna away from Ginjima. “GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND” Atsumu yelled, “BOYFRIEND?” Osamu asked, “NOT NOW ‘SAMU” Atsumu shouted.

“Samu” Suna called, He crawled to Osamu and placed his hands on Osamu’s hips. “I missed you” Suna mumbled, He stood up and cupped Osamu’s cheeks.

What’s gotten into him? Atsumu thought, “OI!! DON’T TOUCH ‘SAMU” Atsumu shouted, “Atsumu” Ginjima hesitated, Pulling Atsumu back. “Your brother is invading our privacy, love” Suna complained, He threw a few glances at Atsumu.

“R-Rin…” Osamu hesitated, His heart was pounding. He was scared. His breath was hitching. “‘m… not yer boyfriend..” Osamu stuttered, He placed his hand over Suna’s then put them down.

“We’re not datin’... '' Osamu reminded, “What are you saying?” Suna asked, “I don’t like you..” Osamu mumbled, Suna froze. He stood there for a moment. staring at Osamu with a shock expression.

“What are you saying? of course, you do” Suna smiled, Leaning down. Atsumu tried to do something but Ginjima held him back for his own safety.

“Tsumu…” Ginjima whispered, “He has a paper blade….” Ginjima added, pointing at the paper blade on Suna’s back pocket. Fuck. Atsumu’s eyes widened. This is fucked up.

Osamu’s trembling. He feels like his soul is going to leave his body any time soon. He felt scared. He wanted this to stop.

Suna cups Osamu’s cheeks once again. His cold fingertips caressed the back of Osamu’s ears. “I love you” Suna hummed, Leaning in closer. Osamu’s breath hitched. 

Fuck Osamu. Do somethin’ He thought to himself. 

“You love me right?” Suna mumbled, “Platonically…” Osamu hesitated, He shut his eyes. “what?” Suna asked, Letting go. “Yer my friend” Osamu shivered.

“Boyfriend” Suna corrected.

“no..” Osamu disagreed, “Tch,” Suna mumbled, Shoving his hands in his pockets. “See you tomorrow” Suna waved, Walking away. Once Suna’s presence disappeared from the boy's vision. Osamu falls down on his knees, Violently trembling. fuck he’s so fucking scared. “Samu” Atsumu called, He ran to his brother and comforted him. “I’m screwed..” Osamu breathed, “No no… yer not.. we’ll help you. He’s not gonna do anythin’ we won't let him do anythin’ to ya…” Ginjima assured the younger. “Thank you…” Osamu thanked, Hugging the two tightly. 

It was really sad for the three. Seeing their close friend slowly change to something they’re not. Seeing their friend act that way towards them. It was horrible. It was heartbreaking. Especially to Osamu, He blamed himself for Suna’s changed personality. 

.  
.  
.

“We hafta tell mom…” Atsumu advised, “She’ll freak out” Osamu mentioned, “Yeah but at least she’s an adult and the police will believe her'' Atsumu reminded, “That’s true…” Osamu sighed, How come you guys didn’t tell me what’s been goin’ on between ya” Osamu asked, Both Ginjima and Atsumu flinch. Their faces going red. “Well uh… we weren’t ready to come out to you guys haha” Ginjima explained, “Yeah…” Atsumu agreed, “Ahh..” Osamu moaned, “Understandable” Osamu nodded.

“c’mon we should head to school” Atsumu reminded, “We can drop you to class, ‘Samu” Ginjima asked, “Thanks guys” Osamu breathed, He followed the two. “Samu if you need anything do not hesitate to come to class. or text us? okay?” Atsumu assured the other.

“Got it” 

Ginjima and Atsumu dropped Osamu to his classroom then headed to theirs. Osamu was sitting and fidgeting his fingers. He looked around the classroom feeling anxious. Students were laughing, chatting. It was so loud. Suna wasn’t there. He’s glad Suna wasn’t there. Especially after what happened yesterday.

“Osamu” Someone called, “Huh?” Osamu answered, He looked up at the presence standing next to him. It was just his classmate. “I heard there’s goin ta be a project next week. Wanna work together?” The guy asked, “Sure” Osamu nodded, At least he has someone to talk to in class to calm him down. The guy grabbed his chair and dragged it to sit next to Osamu.

“Oh name’s Botan” Botan introduced, “Botan Fuji” He added, “Nice to meet ya, Botan san” Osamu smiled, “I hope we can do well on our project” Botan hoped, “Yeah, me too” Osamu nodded.

“Samu?” 

Osamu froze, That voice is familiar. He turned around and looked up. shit shit— Suna.

“Who’s this guy?” Suna asked, Pointing at Botan. “I’m Botan Fuji” He introduced, “Are you cheating on me, babe?” Suna asked bluntly, It sent shivers down Osamu’s and Botan’s spine.

Boyfriend? Botan thought, “Oh s-sorry, I didn’t know ya two were datin…” Bota whispered, “Why were you talking to him?” Suna asked, “We were just planning for our school project” Botan explained, “Nothing else don’t worry” Botan added.

Suna twitched, 

The next thing Osamu saw was blood on Suna’s shirt. Osamu’s eyes widened. Everyone was screaming. Students were running out of the classroom. Crying and some have passed out due to the gore. Osmu turned to look at Botan and the first thing he saw was blood. 

Blood, gushing out of his throat. Botan was choking. Trying to catch breath but failed to. He falls down on his knees then slams his face on the ground. Making it worse, Suna stepped on Botan’s head, Pressing his face on the ground which made a loud gooey sound.

There was blood everywhere, and blood stains on Osamu’s shirt. Suna gripped on the scissors then turned to look at Osamu. 

Osamu felt sick. 

“SAMU!” Atsumu shouted, Barging in the classroom. “Shit“ Ginjima cursed, Osamu flinched. He immediately stood up. “Let me kiss you ‘Samu” Suna demanded, Osamu shook his head. Suna raises his arm up.

and the next thing Osamu heard was Atsumu’s shouting, Atsumu ran towards Suna and tried pushing him away. Suna grunted and immediately shoved the scissors into the other's skin. Atsumu cursed, He pushed Suna away making Suna pull the scissors out of the males arm then falls down on the chairs and tables. “Shit—“ Atsumu cursed.

“Atsumu!” Ginjima panicked, He ran towards Atsumu but got hit by a chair that was thrown by Suna which caused to dislocate his shoulder.

Ginjima fell down and cursed in pain. 

Yer fuckin sick, Osamu thought. He stood up and walked towards Suna. “get back ‘Samu” Atsumu advised but Osamu ignored him. Suna looked up at Osamu. Smiling widely. The thought of Osamu standing in front of Suna was amazing. 

“I love you so much ‘Samu”

.  
.  
.

“Rintarou Suna, was it?”

“Yes sir”

“and what happened exactly?”

“He injured two students from class 2-2 and murdered one student from class 2-1, Somehow slit a student’s throat”

“what about the weapon?”

“He used scissors, sir.” The man answers, “Where is he now?” The detective asks, “In the room, Sir” 

The detective sighs, He heads to the room and shuts the door. Finding Suna sitting down. His hands cuffed together. The detective sits down across the male. “Rintarou Suna” He calls.

“That’s me, chief” Suna giggles, The detective stares at him. What the fuck? “Uhm, Okay uh. Can you tell me the whole story.. on what’s goin’ on between ya and Osamu Miya?” He asks, Waiting for an Answer. Suna looks up at him smiling widely. 

“Sure” 

.  
.  
.

“We’re not dating” Osamu assures, “He’s fuckin’ crazy…” Osamu adds, “Yeah, I can see that'' The detective nods, “What… what are ya goin’ ta do with him?” Osamu asks, clearly worried. “Well.. He’s going to be put in the asylum” He answers.

“There’s no other way than that. You can visit him but he’ll just stay in there until he’s calm down or at least just stopped actin’ this way” He adds.

“This way?” Osamu asks, “Y’know, crazy and weird. I dunno I’m not a doctor, kid I’m a detective.” He shrugged, “Right, Thanks” Osamu responds, He stands up and bows down. 

He leaves the room. Then walks down the hallway. He sees Suna who is sitting down on the bench, Handcuffed. He was looking down on the ground and tapping his foot. Osamu trembles a bit but then walks past Suna. 

Osamu then heads to the hospital to see his brother and Ginjima. When he arrived he immediately ran to them and hugged them tightly. “You guys are okay” Osamu sighs in relief. “Yer both idiots'' Osamu whines, “Why would ya put yerselves in danger? yer idiots” Osamu cries out.

“Quit cryin’ Samu. Yer gettin’ snot on ma shirt” Atsumu chuckles, Hugging the other tightly. “Thank you so much” Osamu sobs quietly, “Ya don’t need to thank us” Ginjima assures the other, Patting his head.

“OH DEAR—“ 

The boys flinch, “YOU BOYS ARE OKAY” Ms, Miya shouted, running towards the twins and hugging them tightly, “HITOSHI—“ Ms, Ginjima barged in, “Mom?” Ginjima asked, “OH THANK GOD” Ms, Ginjima shouted, Hugging her son. Both moms were crying and thanking god that their sons were alive. It was a relief. Especially after what they’ve gone through.

Osamu felt upset. The thought of his friend getting put in the asylum is very upsetting.

I’m sorry, Rin. 

.  
.  
.

It’s already been 7 years. Everything went back to normal. Atsumu and Ginjima got married and Osamu decided to study Psychology and Mental health. He somehow still couldn’t get over what happened in high school. He wanted to help his friend. He spent years working hard and studying to work at the asylum where Suna has been living for years. 

When Osamu told Atsumu and Ginjima his plans. They got worried. But they knew they couldn’t do anything about it. especially if Osamu wanted this.

And so Osamu got the job. He worked at the asylum and watched over Suna. Apparently Suna was diagnosed with Erotomania. This disorder would make Suna think Osamu is in love with him but he’s not. That’s what made him go crazy. Osamu finally understood how Suna felt and what he was going through and it hurt him. 

“Suna” Osamu calls, He stands still looking through the window. “Samu..” Suna whispers, He stands up and walks to Osamu looking at him through the big glass window. “You’re here…” Suna mumbles, loud enough for Osamu to hear. “I missed you…” Suna chuckles. 

He felt happy, Loved and excited. He didn’t feel alone when he saw Osamu. “I missed you so much ‘Samu” Suna whispers, Pressing his palm against the glass. “Come here please I need you ‘Samu” Suna begs,   
“Please” He continues begging.

“He knows you?” The doctor asks, “Ah yeah, We were friends when we were in high school” Osamu explains, Turning to the doctor. “I see” The doctor nods, “Well, Lucky for him since he knows you. I’m assumin’ he would trust you when you take care of him” The doctor explains, “I’ll make sure to keep my eyes on him” Osamu promises, “Good, Well here’s the keys” The doctor hands.

“Thanks” 

“Good luck” The doctor hopes, He then leaves the room. “Samu” Suna calls. “I missed you” Suna whines. Osamu unlocks the door then walks in the room. “You’re here…” Suna mumbles. He was twitching and smiling widely. “Rin” Osamu calls, “You need to sit down” Osamu adds, He pulls out a text book and goes through the papers. 

Suna hums and sits down, kicking his legs. “I love you so much, Samu” Suna hums loudly, Osamu ignores him and sits down next to him. “Next week is yer birthday, huh?” Osamu asks, “Yeah!” Suna cheers, He was happy that Osamu remembered.

“Excited huh?” Osamu asks, Seeing Suna smile was really nice but it was also heartbreaking knowing that that’s not the real Rintarou Suna. “I’m excited to turn 25 ‘Samu” Suna hops on his seat. “Stay seated, ya need to stay still for yer injections' ' Osamu advises as he grabs the syringe. “Samu” Suna calls.

Osamu hums in response as he shoves the syringe in the medicine and sucks the medicine in. “What’s that for?” Suna asks. “It’s a nerve block,” Osamu responds.

“What’s a nerve block?”

“Well it’s anti-inflammatory, The purpose of the injection is to turn off a pain signal coming from a specific location in the body” Osamu explains, “That’s nice” Suna smiles.

“Stay still,” Osamu reminds, He folds Suna’s sleeves up then carefully shoots the needle in. Slowly pressing it and pushing all the medicine in. “There ya go” Osamu whisers, “That hurts” Suna whines in pain, “Can you kiss it for me?” Suna asks, “I can’t do that” Osamu refuses, He pulls the syringe out then places it on the table next to him.

“I love you—“

“I’ll get lunch for you now” Osamu stands up, “Don’t leave me” Suna whines, “What? I’m not leaving” Osamu assures, “Samu…” Suna cries out. 

“You left me… seven years ago.. I missed you..” Suna sobs, “I missed you so much… I’m glad you’re here ‘Samu..” Suna sniffles, “I’m not leaving you” Osamu assures, Cupping the males cheeks. He wipes the tears with his thumb. “I’ll just call the nurse to grab lunch, okay? I won’t leave ya” Osamu adds, “Promise me?” Suna’s breath hitches, 

“I promise”

“Pinkie promise,” Suna adds, Extending his pinkie out. Osamu stares down at his pinkie. He extends his pinkie then wraps it around Suna’s. “Pinkie promise,” Osamu promises.

It’s only been two weeks working in this asylum and It’s heartbreaking for Osamu. Just listening to his old friend mumbling random words or confessing out of nowhere. sometimes singing love songs and bringing up the past. It was just painful for Osamu. He cares about Suna so much and he’s deeply in love with him but he was too oblivious to realize what he feels towards Suna.

And even if he realizes how he feels towards Suna. He can’t do anything about it. He has to do his job and reject the poor man forever. 

Sometimes Suna would get panic attacks in the middle of the night. He would start crying and calling out for Osamu, Confessing his love for him while Osamu was trying to help him out.

“I love you ‘Samu” Suna cries out in pain, gripping on Osamu’s shoulders. “Breathe, Rin” Osamu assures, “Breathe with me” Osamu inhales.

Suna follows him and then does breathing exercises with Osamu. slowly calming him down. “Yeah… just like that,” Osamu adds.

“I love you, ‘Samu—“

“Here, you need to drink water,” Osamu offers, Handing the glass of water to Suna. “Thank you” Suna smiles.

Osamu knows it’s very rude of him ignoring or cutting off Suna. But he was told it was the only way to help Suna. It hurts him whenever he cuts off or ignores Suna like that. It hurts him so much. 

“Samu” Suna calls, He lays down on bed placing his hand over Osamu’s. “Am I gonna die?” Suna asks, his eyes filled with sadness and fear. Osamu looks at him, unsure. “No.. you won’t” Osamu shakes his head.

“Promise me, that you’ll protect me and stand by my side forever, ‘Samu” Suna smiles softly, extending his pinkie. Osamu wraps his pinkie around Suna’s.

“Pinkie promise”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“I love you too” Osamu whispers softly, Caressing his thumb over Suna’s knuckles. Tears steaming down as he watches the doctors put a lethal injection into Suna. “I’m sorry, Rin” Osamu mumbles, Hands are trembling and his breath hitches. He couldn’t help himself but cry more when he heard the cardiac monitor let out a long beep. 

“I failed to protect you”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/boilnyaa)


End file.
